LA NINFA DE LA CASCADA
by EL CUENTAHUESOS
Summary: Este es un one-shot lemon NARUHINA de como Naruto ve a Hinata entrenando en la casacada de la micion del bikochu no se arrepentiran


_Esto es un one-shot escrito por mí y mi buena amiga y socia Sakemi, en este one-shot Naruto y los demás están volviendo del lugar de donde vive el bikochu y han tenido éxito bueno no los molesto más._

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo bla bla bla… _

_LA NINFA DE LA CASCASA._

Era como ya media noche y Naruto se despertó a echar una meadita como la llamaba el, cuando termino de hacer su meadita y regresaba a la carpa escucho unos ruidos de agua cayendo así que fue a investigar y vio a una chica un Ada según él, pero no podía distinguir quien era hasta que la luz de la luna se dio a ver mostrando a la chica Naruto se sorprendió al saber que era Hinata aquella mujer tan hermosa, el chico al estar contemplando semejante espectáculo un bulto en su entre pierna comenzó a crecer. Hinata ya había terminado de entrenar y ahora se estaba relajando en el agua, la chica empezó a ruborizarse ya que pensaba que como seria que su Naruto-kun la poseyera ahora mismo y empezó a bajar su mano a su entrepierna para estimularse, Naruto estaba más que excitado por ese espectáculo que estaba contemplando la tímida e inocente Hinata se estaba masturbándose.

-Na-Naruto-kun-Musito Hinata en un jadeo, Naruto lo comprendió todo ahora esos sonrojos y desmayos que tenía y ahora ella se estaba masturbándo pensando en él, así que no lo pensó más veces y se empezó a quitar la ropa una vez ya hecho esto se empezó a meter en el agua y abraso a Hinata por detrás. Ella se asustó que un desconocido la estuviera abrasando y desnudo.

-Tranquila Hinata no voy a hacerte daño solo estoy admirando tu belleza-Dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a acariciar el abdomen y el cuerpo de Hinata con sus manos produciendo en ella pequeños suspiros de placer.

Na-Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata que al instante reconoció esa voz, era la voz de su Naruto se preguntó si estaba soñando pero sabía que no lo era ya que en todos sus sueños húmedos con Naruto nunca se había sentido así, ella sentía el miembro de Naruto frotándose contra sus glúteos y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer que excito mucho a Naruto. Hinata todavía estaba dándole la espalda, así que el con su mano derecha empezó a acariciar uno de sus pezones y le besaba el cuello y los hombros mientras que la otra mano fue descendiendo hasta la entrepierna de la chica y la empezó a acariciar y noto que ella ya estaba húmeda.

Hinata pegaba pequeños gemidos al sentir las caricias de Naruto –AHHHHH-Eso ya no fue un pequeño gemido Naruto había introducido 2 de sus dedos en su intimidad, Hinata estaba que reventaba de placer. Naruto paro de hacer esa caricias y giro a Hinata para que lo pudiera ver.

-Naruto-kun-Dijo tiernamente Hinata mientras lo abrasaba por el cuello y ocultaba su cara en su pecho, naruto reacciono igual abrasando a Hinata por la cintura y pegándola más a él.

Naruto cargo a Hinata hasta la orilla y ella le enrollo sus piernas a la cintura de él, una vez ya llegados a la orilla el, la recostó suavemente sobre sus ropas para que no se manchara y la beso suave y tiernamente y ella con gusto le correspondió al beso el empezó a bajar por su cuello dejando un sendero de besos y en su cuello una marca que identifica que ella ya tiene dueño. Siguió descendiendo hasta que se encontró con esos montículos con ese botón rosa. Los empezó a lamer, chupar, morder y besar. Hinata no hacía más que arquearse de placer y agarrarse al pelo de Naruto en una muda suplica de más. Una vez ya terminado de hacer sufrir a Hinata en esa parte siguió descendiendo besando ese abdomen fino y plano hasta llegar a su monte venus una vez ahí empezó a besarlo y lamerlo he introdujo su lengua a modo de penetración, Hinata, solo se arqueaba de placer y agarraba el pelo de Naruto pidiendo más. El introdujo 2 dedos en la intimidad de la chica para torturarla más.

-Naruto-kun ya me has torturado suficiente te toca a ti-Dijo Hinata haciendo dotes de su fuerza para colocarse encima de Naruto, una vez hecho esto Hinata se agacho y beso a Naruto, con un amor y devoción que sorprendió al chico. Ella empezó a descender por el cuello de Naruto dejando una marca de que él, tenía dueña y fue descendiendo por su pecho y abdomen que estaba bien formado por el arduo entrenamiento que hacía, hasta llegar a su miembro erecto y bien dotado, con duda lo empezó a lamer como una paleta arrancando gruñidos de placer a Naruto que la excitaban mucho, lo lamio una vez más y se lo introdujo en la boca y empezó a subir y bajar.

-Hinata-Chan no creo que aguante mucho más así-Hinata siguió así hasta que sintió un líquido proveniente del miembro de Naruto en su boca, así que se aparto del miembro del chico y fue manchada toda su cara por la semilla del chico. Ella froto su lengua contra su labio para probar la esencia del chico.

-Sabe un poco a Ramen Naruto-kun-Naruto sonrió a ese comentario mientras limpiaba la cara de Hinata con su chamarra. Naruto subió a la chica hasta su altura y la beso como antes lo había besado ella, y la coloco otra vez debajo de él.

-Hinata-Chan no aguanto más te tengo que hacer mía-Hinata se sonrojo a ese comentario ya que sabía lo que significaba, así que abrió sus piernas permitiéndole la entrada a Naruto. Ella ya estaba muy lubricada así que la penetración no le dolió mucho se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos para que Hinata se acostumbrara al miembro de Naruto. Ella inconscientemente empezó a mover sus caderas en un signo de que estaba preparada para el siguiente paso. Naruto empezó con envestidas suaves y Hinata dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de placer, pasado el tiempo las embestidas fueron tomando fuerza y hay Hinata ya no dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos ahora gritaba el nombre de su amor y ella se ponía cada vez más excitada con el sonido de los golpes de sus cuerpos con el vaivén de la danza del amor. Ella estaba en una posición de que sus piernas estaban recargadas en los hombros de Naruto era una posición que le daba mucho placer, pasado el tiempo cambiaron de posición Hinata estaba con la cara recostada contra el suelo y de rodillas con sus glúteos apuntando hacia Naruto que la estaba penetrando como un animal con envestidas fuertes pero lentas.

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun más más rápido-Decía Hinata que apenas podía hablar del inmenso placer que sentía con esta posición.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi princesa-Dijo Naruto que también apenas podía hablar aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de las envestidas que le daba a Hinata, arrancándole más gritos de placer con su nombre.

-Dime Hinata a quien le perteneces-Dijo Naruto levantando a Hinata de esa posición y sentándola sobre él, para que lo abrasara con sus piernas, y las embestidas seguían.

-A ti Naruto-kun te pertenezco a ti-Decía Hinata que arqueaba su espalda del inmenso placer que sentía. Se volvió mirando a Naruto para besarlo un beso apasionado y candente una lucha, un vaivén seguían sus lenguas igual que sus cuerpos. Hinata recostó a Naruto en la hierba, ase mucho que dejaron las ropas atrás que no sabían ni siquiera donde estaban, empezó a cabalgarlo como si no hubiera mañana, los 2 estaban sudados y estaban a punto de llegar a su límite. Hinata se agacho a besar a Naruto otro beso apasionado y con lucha de sus lenguas. Una vez ya terminado ese apasionado beso, Naruto volvió a poner Hinata debajo suyo y ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras el, la penetraba. Al final los 2 llegaron al tan esperado clímax derramando él su esencia dentro de ella. El rodo y la coloco encima suyo aun eran uno y no quería separarse de ella. Naruto la abraso pegándola más a su cuerpo mientras ella empezaba a quedarse dormida después de lo ocurrido con ese sonrojo tan característico de ella con sus manos recostadas en el pecho de él.

-Te quiero Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata en un bostezo lanzándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Y yo a ti Hinata-Dijo Naruto quedándose también dormido dentro de ella y abrasandola.

FIN


End file.
